


The Light at The End of The Tunnel

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And So Is Ygritte, Break Up, First Meetings, M/M, Sad Jon Snow, The Night’s Watch Boys Are Good Bros, Tormund Is Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jon is going through a messy break up with his girlfriend and his friends are all worried about him.The solution is simple, ofcourse. They just need to take him out to find someone new.
Relationships: Grenn/Pypar (ASoIaF), Jon Snow & Ygritte, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Tormund Giantsbane & Ygritte, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	The Light at The End of The Tunnel

“You look terrible.” Pyp frowned at Jon, who was sat on the small couch in his dorm room, his pants gone, and a beer in his hand. Various other bottles lay scattered out across the floor as well, so apparently Jon hadn’t even found the strength to walk his rubbish to the bin.

“Thanks fer pointin’ that out.” The miserable man in question muttered, turning to volume up on his television from where he sat.

“You smell just as bad!” Grenn complained, scrunching his nose. “Gods, Jon! When’s the last time ya had a shower?”

“Why are you here?” Jon sighed, ignoring the grievances his friends had laid out before him. “Sam’s gone to dinner with Gilly. He won’t want to go drinking with you tonight.”

“We’re not here for Sam.” Pyp explained, snatching the remote from Jon’s hand. “We’re here for you, mate.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jon muttered, avoiding both of their eyes. “I don’t want to.”

“You’ve been stuck up in this miserable little shit hole for days!” Grenn reminded his friend. “Ever since that Dany girl left you! You’ve done nothin’ but lie around and cry!”

“What of it?” Jon growled at him, making no move to stand from his couch.

“You need to get out of here, Jon.” Pyp tried to persuade him, his voice gentle and easy. “It’s not healthy, shuttin’ yerself off from everyone like this. You’ll go bloody mad soon enough.”

Jon said nothing, but he knew they were both right. Deep down in his heart, he knew, even if he didn’t feel like ever moving a single inch ever again.

“Go have a bath and put some fresh clothes on, mate.” Grenn told him, taking Pyp by the hand and walking to the door of Jon’s room. “We’ll wait down in the lobby. Edd should be here to pick us all up soon.”

“Where are we even going?” Jon sighed as he asked.

“It doesn’t matter! Just get dressed!” Grenn yelled back at him as he and Pyp left and closed the door behind them.

Jon sighed and finally, for the first time in hours, he rose from his couch.

....

“Oi! Turtle doves!” Edd complained at Grenn and Pyp, who had been locked together at the mouth ever since he’d left to fetch their drinks from the bar. “Save it fer another time, will ya? Jon’s not in the mood to watch you two suckin’ each other’s lips, I’m sure.”

“Jon’s not in the mood fer anythin’, looks like.” Grenn chuckled, yanking Pyp into his lap. If he couldn’t kiss him at least he could hold him. 

Jon lifted his head sighed deeply at all of his friends. “We shouldn’t have come here.” He muttered miserably. “I want to go home.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Pyp refused to give in. “You’re going to dance with someone tonight or we’ll all spend the night right here in this booth.”

“I don’t want to dance.” Jon bit his lip, taking the beer that Edd handed over to him and drinking it down as if it were a cure all for heartache. “You all go on and have fun. I’ll just have another few drinks and catch a ride back to the dorm.”

“Bollocks you will!” Grenn huffed, turning his head to look at the bar that took up the entire front of the building. “Look.” He said to Jon, pointing even so that his love sick comrade couldn’t miss what he was showing him. “That big ginger fella’s had his eyes on you all night long, Jon Snow. I say ya go over and chat him up.”

“I second that.” Pyp nodded approvingly, looking the leering man up and down. “He does look like quite a ride, doesn’t he?” 

“Greedy little fooker...” Grenn growled with a hint of a laugh in his throat, pinching his boyfriend’s hips and pulling him tight against his body. “You’ve already got more cock than any bloke yer size can handle.”

Edd rolled his eyes and got up from the table again. “I’ve had it with the both a’ you.” He grumbled. “Come on, Jon. Let’s get another round. I see a pretty little blonde at the end of the bar I’d like to talk to.”

“Say hello to the big fella while yer there, Jon!” Grenn called after his friend as both Jon and Edd got up to get more drinks.

That’s when Jon finally laid eyes on the man who’d been gazing at him from afar.

He certainly was a large fellow. He might have been the biggest man Jon had ever seen in his life.

His hair was a fiery red, bright and striking, setting off the ice in his blue eyes perfectly. 

The smile was the thing that got to Jon most, however, and then just as the big man noticed his quarry looking back at him, he gave a dangerous little wink.

Jon averted his gaze quickly but he couldn’t stop the color from running into his cheeks as he strolled up to the bar.

“Well now, isn’t this a surprise?” A familiar voice caressed his ears before it’s owner’s pretty face came smiling from the kitchen doors. “Jon Snow! What brings ye here, luv? Pretty white haired lass couldn’t handle that tongue a’ yers, could she?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Ygritte.” Jon sighed again. “I didn’t know you were working tonight.”

“Wasn’t supposed to be.” Ygritte muttered, pouring a beer from the tap for Jon and passing it over the bar. “My cunt boss called me in last minute. Told me I could show up or fuck off. If I didn’t need the money, I woulda knocked his fat head off fer that...Oh, and here’s another surprise! Tormund! I already told you, I can’t be givin’ ye free drinks anymore, so don’t ask.”

Jon turned his head to meet the icy eyes of his red haired admirer. 

“You know Ygritte?” Jon felt the heat in his cheeks once more when the big man spoke to him.

“Know me? I used to fook him!” Ygritte laughed from behind the bar, mixing together a cocktail for some girl waiting a few seats down from Jon. 

Tormund laughed as well. “This is the one with the tongue then?” He crooned, peering down at Jon again.

His blush darkened.

“That’s right.” Ygritte confirmed. “I’ve never had a man that sucked it better than Jon Snow.”

“Ygritte...” Jon attempted to stop his friend. 

Tormund laughed again. “Maybe you shouldn’t have let him go, pretty thing.” He smirked at Ygritte and then Jon. 

“Had to.” The girl shrugged, going about her work as the dreadful conversation carried on. “He’s a criminal justice major. Wants to be a crow.”

“And you don’t like crows.” Tormund grinned. “Neither do I. Though, I think I can make an exception once in awhile.”

He met Jon’s eyes again, and this time, the younger man held his gaze bravely.

“You like cock too?” Tormund asked him hopefully.

“Sometimes.” Jon spoke without thinking. “Depends on the man, I suppose.”

“You’ll enjoy mine.” The big ginger chuckled menacingly down at him, taking a marker that Ygritte offered him and then grabbing onto Jon’s right arm.

Before Jon could protest, he was having what he assumed was Tormund’s number written across his skin in massive black letters.

“Give me a call, little crow.” The blue eyed giant winked at him again, tossing Ygritte back her marker before he walked back across the floor to a booth where his loud and rambunctious friends had sat themselves. 

“You really should give him a call.” Ygritte advised Jon. “He’s a bit forward, sure, but he’s a good man.”

Jon inspected the writing on his arm. “A bit forward?” He raised a brow at his ex. “A gentleman would ask for your number. That was just...”

“You were drunk off yer arse the day I met you, Jon Snow.” Ygritte smiled at the memory. “Ye probably don’t remember this, but the first thing I heard outta that lovely mouth a’ yers was “Oi! Red bird! Bet the carpet matches the drapes!”

Jon blushed again. “I’ve already said I was sorry about that.” He grumbled. “Grenn told me to yell it and I was just...”

“Drunk.” Ygritte finished for him. “Give Tormund a chance. Call him when he’s sobered up a little. I think he’ll surprise ya.”


End file.
